justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Avatars
Attention!: Do not spam edits for this page. Avatars were first introduced in Just Dance 4 as mono-color circles. They made a colored and shaped re-appearance in Just Dance 2014 and a colored sticker appearance in Just Dance 2015. Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014, as well as Just Dance 2015. *Just Dance 4 avatars were not in color. *The Just Dance 4 avatars had their own special noise. The Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars so its about 10x more. *Just Dance Wii U has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. * In Just Dance 2015, the avatars look like stickers. * You can also receive monthly exclusive avatars that come with month-unlockable mashups. * In Just Dance 2014, you had to play the songs in the game to unlock their avatars in-game. Avatars The avatars represent your profile. They are featured in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014. The avatars on Just Dance 2014 have a wider selection and are in color. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars is Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile , wink, blow a kiss, growl, laugh, stick out the tongue, and blow a bubble using bubblegum. Just Dance 4 'Avatars from Just Dance' Who_Let_The_Dogs_Out_JD4_Avatar.bmp.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' A-Punk_(P2).png|A-Punk (P2) Dagomba_JD4_Avatar.png|Dagomba Hey_Ya_JD4_Avatar.png|Hey Ya! Hot_Stuff_P2_Avatar.png|Hot Stuff (P2) I_Got_You_(I_Feeel_Good)_JD4_Avatar.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Rasputin Sympathy_4_The_Devil_JD4_Avatar.png|Sympathy For The Devil Viva_Las_Vegas_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Viva Las Vegas 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' Da_Funk_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Da Funk (P1) Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) I_Don't_Feel_Like_Dancin'_JD4_Avatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' She's_Got_Me_Dancin'_JD4_Avatar.png|She's Got Me Dancing Somethin'_Stupid_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P1) Somethin'_Stupid_P2_JD4_Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' Disturbia_JD4_Avatar.png|Disturbia Wild_Wild_West_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Wild Wild West (P1) 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|YMCA (P1) Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|YMCA (P3) 'Generic Avatars' Along with avatars from actual songs Happy, Jazzy, Crazy, and Funky, have their own avatars not based on a song. Generic_JD4_Avatar_P1.png|P1 - "Happy" Generic_JD4_Avatar_P2.png|P2 - "Jazzy" Generic_JD4_Avatar_P3.png|P3 - "Crazy" Generic_JD4_Avatar_P4.png|P4 - "Funky" Just Dance 2014 'Avatars from Just Dance' ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|I Like To Move It EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Eye Of The Tiger Ringmybellavatar.png|Ring My Bell Hotncoldavatar.png|Hot N Cold Jingolobaavatar.png|Jin Go La Ba WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Who Let The Dogs Out? Dareavatar.png|Dare 480px-4-0.png|I Get Around 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' FireworkAvatar.png|Firework WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|When I Grow Up ShouldIStayorShouldIGoAvatar.PNG|Should I Stay or Should I Go? (BBE) BabyGirlAvatar.png|Baby Girl FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Funkytown CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Crazy Christmas PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Pump Up The Volume RasputinAvatar.png|Rasputin/YMCA (P1) HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Here Comes The Hotstepper DagombaAvatar.png|Dagomba Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|Spice Up Your Life (P1) Thepoweravatar.png|The Power Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Cosmic Girl Toxicavatar2.png|Toxic Callmeavatar.png|Call Me 18.png|Hey Ya! 24.png|Kung Fu Fighting (P1) 13.png|Come On Eileen (P2) 39.png|Viva Las Vegas/YMCA (P3) JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|Jump in the Line (P2) Sway2ndDancer.PNG|Sway (P1) Images_100000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Chicken Payback 28.png|Professer Pumplestickle (P1) KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|Katti Kalandal (P2) KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) Oie_transparentifg.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) Oie_transparents2.png|Song 2 (V1) Oie_transparents22.png|Song 2 (V2) Oie_transparentrs.png|Rockafeller Skank Oie_transparentmm.png|Monster Mash NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|Nine In The Afternoon (P2) 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' TightropeAvatar.png|Tightrope CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|California Gurls Landof1000DancesAvatar.PNG|Land of 1000 Dances IFeelLoveAvatar.PNG|I Feel Love Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|Something Stupid (P2) DaFunkAvatar.png|Da Funk (P1) VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Video Killed The Radio Star Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Party Rock Anthem Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Shesgotmedancing.png|She's Got Me Dancing HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 57.png|Night Boat To Cairo (P2) 52.png|This Is Halloween (P4) 51.png|This Is Halloween (P3) 50.png|This Is Halloween (P2) Oie_transparentsgd.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (P1) Oie_transparentapache.png|Apache Whatyouwaitinfor.png|What You Waitin' For? Imsoexcitedavatar.png|I'm So Excited 61.png|Spectronizer (P3) 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' ''' ' Moves_Like_Jagger_Avatar_2.png|Moves Like Jagger/YMCA (P2) (3rd Dancer) Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|Instabul (P1) IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Instabul (P3) 66.png|We No Speak Americano Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|The Final Countdown(P1)/Cant Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) Beautyandabeatavatar.JPG|Beauty And A Beat We_R_Who_We_R_Avatar.jpg|We R Who We R FunhouseAvatarDLC.PNG|Funhouse (DLC Avatar) Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin' La Vida Loca Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What makes you beautiful (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) Rockandrollavatar.png|Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Oopsavatar.png|Oops I Did It Again (P3) Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Sowhantavatar.png|So What Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel MoooovesLikeJagger.png|Moves Like Jagger (1st Dancer) Oie_transparentloveyou.png|Love You Like a Love Song GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Girl) GangnamStyleRight3rdDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/2nd Girl) GangnamStyleRight2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Boy) GangnamStyleRight1stDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Girl) (DLC Version) GangnamStyle1stDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P1) BrandNewStartAvatar.png|Brand New Start 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014 C'monpanda.png|C'mon (P2) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Blurred Lines (P1) Applauseavatar.png|Applause Feelthismomentavatar.png|Feel This Moment Feelsorightavatar.png|Feel So Right Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Gentlemanavatar.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Itsyouavatar.png|It's You Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive KissYou6PlyrsP1.png|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Starshipsavatar.png|Starships TroublemakerAvatar.png|Troublemaker Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP1.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP2.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Wildavatar.png|Wild Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) Could u Be Loved Avatar P1.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#thatPOWER DancandoAvatar.png|Dançando Rocknrollavatar.JPG|Rock N Roll 50px-WhatAboutLoveAvatar.png|What About Love 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|99 Luftballoons (P1) RichGirlAvatar.png|Rich Girl TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Love Boat KissYou2ndDancer.png|Kiss You (P2) DanseAvatar.png|Danse (Pop Version) DiscoBallAvatar.png|Unknown Disco Ball Dancer PrinceAli1stDancer.png|Prince Ali (P1) PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Prince Ali (P2) PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Prince Ali (P3) PinceAli4thDancer.png|Prince Ali (P4) MariaAvatar.png|Maria SafeandSoundAvatar.png|Safe and Sound IMG 6886.jpg|Timber (P1) Oie_LMcHMYPrnGSj.png|Timber (P2) JustDanceSweatAvatar.png|Just Dance (Sweat) DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|Die Young (P1) DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|Die Young (P2) ThatPOWEROnStage2ndDancer.PNG|#thatPOWER (On-Stage) (Lead Dancer) MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|My Main Girl OneWayorAnother(TeenageKicks)Avatar.PNG|One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Sexy And I Know It Oie_transparent_(1).png|Don't You Worry Child Oie_transparentky.png|Candy (P2) Kiss You (6 Players) (P2) INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|I Need Your Love Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|Can't Get Enough ApplauseAlternateAvatar.png|Applause (Alternate) Avatars from Ubisoft Games Oie 25215226V4VA3Z4J.png|Rayman (DLC) ZombiUAvatar.png|ZombiU Oie_transparentassassin.png|Assassins Creed Oie_transparentpig.png|Hambo Oie_transparentrr.png|Raving Rabbid Oie_transparentwd.png|Watch Dogs Oie_transparentrb.png|Far Cry 3 Oie_transparentsf.png|Beyond Good and Evil Oie_transparentbdoc.png|Splinter Cell Oie_transparentguy.png|Far Cry Oie_transparentwhatever.png|Ghost Recon Oie_TUF10Jlq3opb.png|Viking (DLC) Just Dance 2015 '''Avatars from Just Dance Justdance2015dare.png|Dare avatareyeoftiger.png|Eye of the Tiger Jd2015hotncold.png|Hot N Cold Jd251.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Who_Lets_The_Dogs_Out.png|Who Let The Dogs Out 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 5452.png|Cosmic Girl 41.png|Crazy Christmas Wqe.png|Dagomba Firework.png|Firework 23.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 22.png|Katti Kalandal (P2) 25.png|Monster Mash 50s.png|Professor Pumplestickle 30.png|Rasputin 32.png|Should I Stay or Should I Go Sympathy For The Devil.png|Sympathy For The Devil 38.png|Toxic 39333.png|Viva Las Vegas 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 45.png|California Gurls 53.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Adssadsda.png|Hey Ya 42.png|Land Of 1000 Dances 63.png|Let's Go To The Mall 5743443.png|Night Boat To Cairo 58.png|Party Rock Anthem Assdsadsa.png|She's Got Me Dancing 60.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) Asdds.png|Spectronizer (P3) 52wqe.png|This is Halloween (P4) 512.png|This is Halloween (P3) 50s.png|This is Halloween (P2) 62.png|Tightrope (Solo Version) 65.png|What You Waiting For Avatars from Just Dance 4 96.png|Aerobics in Space 82.png|Brand New Start 69.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) 73.png|Crucified (P1) 71.png|Crucified (P3) 72.png|Crucified (P3) 74.png|Diggin' in the Dirt 75.png|Disturbia 77.png|Funhouse 78.png|Gangnam Style 80.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) 81.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) 83.png|Livin' la Vida Loca 84.png|Love You Like A Love Song 87.png|Moves Like Jagger 88.png|Mr. Saxobeat 89.png|Never Gonna Give You Up 79.png|Oops!...I Did It Again 94.png|So What 95.png|Super Bass 70.png|The Final Countdown (P1)/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) 102.png|You Make Me Feel... Das.png|You're the First, the Last, My Everything (P1) 100.png|Wild Wild West (P1) 99.png|Wild Wild West (P3) 101.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Avatars from Just Dance 2014 145.png|Applause 117.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) 118.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (P2) 227.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) 223.png|Can't Hold Us 121.png|Careless Whisper (P1) 122.png|C'mon 137.png|Danse (Pop Version) 104.png|Follow The Leader 224.png|Roar 226.png|Wake Me Up 144.png|Just Dance 222.png|Pound the Alarm (Extreme) 229.png|The Other Side 105.png|I Kissed a Girl 106.png|I Will Survive 124.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) 111.png|Where Have You Been 129.png|Limbo 128.png|Limbo 134.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Turnup15.png|Turn Up The Love 149.png|Rich Girl 116.png|Starships 131.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 152.png|The Way (P2) 148.png|Miss Understood 115.png|Nitro Bot (P2) 132.png|thatPOWER 109.png|Troublemaker 153.png|Waking Up in Vegas We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We Can't Stop 154.png|Wild 30.png|Y.M.C.A. (P1) 87.png|Y.M.C.A. (P2) 39333.png|Y.M.C.A. (P3) Justdance2015dare.png|Y.M.C.A. (P4) 'Avatars from Just Dance 2015' 184.png|Papaoutai (P1) 183.png|Ain't No Mountain High Enough (P2) 182.png|Mahna Mahna (P3) 181.png Yhs.png|Don't Worry Be Happy (P1) 179.png 178.png|Walk This Way (P2) 177.png|Epic Sirtaki (P1) 176.png|Summer 175.png|I Luh Ya Papi 174.png|Fatima 173.png|Burn 172.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 171.png|Happy 170.png|Built For This 169.png|Love Me Again 168.png|I Love It 167.png|Never Can Say Goodbye 166.png|The Fox (P2) 192.png|Macarena (P4) 191.png|Papaoutai (African Dance) 190.png|Dark Horse (P2) 189.png|Only You (And You Alone) (P1) 188.png|Bad Romance (P2) 187.png|Love Is All (P2) 186.png|Speedy Gonzales (P2) 185.png|Tetris (P4) 207.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 206.png|Till I Find You 205.png|Diamonds 204.png|Me And My Broken Heart (P2) 203.png|Black Widow 202.png|Birthday 201.png|Best Song Ever (P4) 200.png|Bang Bang (P2) 199.png|Bailando (P1) 198.png|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) 197.png|Addicted To You 196.png|4x4 (P4) 195.png|I Love It (Guards) 194.png|The Fox (Campfire) (P1) 193.png|Xmas Tree (P2) 228.png 221.png|Medal for competing in six tournaments 220.png|Diamonds (Seated Dance) 219.png|Walk This Way (Extreme) 218.png|Summer (Sweat) 217.png|She Looks So Perfect (P2) 216.png|Problem 215.png|Maps 214.png|Let It Go representative 213.png|Kiss Kiss 212.png|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) 211.png|It's My Birthday (P3) 210.png|Holding Out for a Hero 209.png|Happy (Sing Along) 208.png|Get Low (P1) PSX_20141030_071701.jpg|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You 101.png|You're On My Mind Just Dance Wii U Avatars from Just Dance Wii LoveRevolutionP1Avatar.png|Love Revolution (P1) LoveRevolutionP2Avatar.png|Love Revolution (P2) MickeyAvatar.png|Mickey (Hawaii Version) CutieHoneyAvatar.PNG|Cutie Honey SexyGirl(song)Avatar.PNG|Sexy Girl Avatars from Just Dance Wii 2 AgeAgeEveryNightAvatar.png|Age Age Every Night ChooChooTRAINP2Avatar.png|Choo Choo TRAIN (P2) IndependentWomanAvatar.png|Independent Woman MaruMaruMoriMoriP1Avatar.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P1) MaruMaruMoriMoriP2Avatar.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) 100px-Ponponponavatar.jpg|PonPonPon PopStarP1Avatar.png|Pop Star (P1) PopStarP2Avatar.png|Pop Star (P2) BoPeepBoPeepAvatar.PNG|Bo Peep Bo Peep risingsunavatar.jpg|Rising Sun (P1) Go_Go_Summer.jpg|Go Go Summer! (P4) surienkaavatar.jpg|Suirenka Avatars from Just Dance Wii U Acerola Taiso Transparent.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta (P1) Fantastic_Baby_Transparent.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) IWishForYou1stDancer.PNG|I Wish For You (P1) KoiSuruFortuneCookieP1Avatar.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P1) KoiSuruFortuneCookieP2Avatar.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P2) MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|Memeshikute P1 MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|Memeshikute P2 MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|Memeshikute P3 MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|Memeshikute P4 MiteMite☆KochichiAvatar.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi Ninja Re Transparent.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang TsuskematsukeruAvatar.png|Tsukematsukeru iwishforyouavatar.jpg|I Wish For You (P2) ikuze! kaito shojo avatar.jpg| Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (P1) Other Avatars Santa.png|Santa Claus SushiAvatar.png|Sushi OrangeAvatar.png|Orange JellyfishAvatar.png|Jellyfish Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Ubisoft Category:Miscellaneous